Thought Of You
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: [RE-POST FROM FACEBOOK's NOTE] Hanya kepingan cerita antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.[ChanBaek's Mini Fiction/Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun/Fluff a lil' bit Cheesy]


**oOo Thought of You oOo**

[Mini fiction for ChanBaek's Day]

Recommended song : John Park - Thought of You

 _Hope you enjoy it_

 _Sorry for typo(s)_

* * *

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol merenggangkan kedua tangannya; tepat setelah ia membuka mata. Senyum tampan terukir sempurna di paras menawannya, ketika sebersit wajah melintas dalam benaknya.

Tubuh tegap miliknya bangkit, beranjak guna menyibak kain panjang berwarna _navy_ yang menghalangi akses masuk sinar mentari ke ruang pribadinya.

'Srek'

Tarikan kuat, membuat celah sang surya menampakkan kegagahannya.

Pria bernetra serupa _almond_ itu mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya memainkan kelopak matanya; menyipit karena efek silau dari cahaya yang merangsek masuk.

'Ting'

Suara notifikasi ponsel pintarnya memecah atensi si Bungsu Park. Tangan kekarnya bergerak dengan konstan, meraih perangkat favorit berwarna hitam metal di nakas.

Sebuah pesan singkat dengan display nama seseorang yang sangat ia nantikan cukup membuat paras tampannya dipenuhi binar bahagia.

* * *

 _ **{ Chan, cepat bangun karena aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan }**_

* * *

Tawa jenaka terlontar begitu saja darinya. Kekasihnya teramat menggemaskan. Ditengah rajukannya masih sempat-sempatnya ia memikirkan sesosok raksasa bodoh yang sering membuat si Mungil tercinta uring-uringan.

Tanpa basa-basi, si Jangkung melangkah menuju toilet di sudut ruang kamarnya. Bermaksud bersiap sebelum mengganggu sang kekasih yang kebetulan tengah berkutat dengan segala sesuatu yang akan tersaji di meja makan.

'tap'

'tap'

'tap'

Langkah kakinya yang lebar agaknya tidak memperoleh atensi sosok bertubuh mungil berbalut kemeja motif garis dan _skinny jeans_ hitam; dimana sang sosok terus berkutat dengan bacon dan telur mata sapi di meja _counter_. Sebuah apron polkadot mempermanis tampilan si Bungsu Byun.

Chanyeol berjingkat, mengeliminasi jarak antara dirinya dengan sang kekasih. Seulas seringai jahil terpatri di wajahnya.

'grep'

Lengan kekarnya melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping sang submisif. Dagunya ia tumpu di bahu yang lebih kecil; tanpa peduli tubuh Baekhyun -sang kekasih- yang sempat menegang.

" _Morning_ , _darl_ *" bisik Chanyeol mesra, sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan kecupan manis di rahang Baekhyun. "Masih marah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, dan mengalungkan lengan cantiknya di leher si Jangkung. _Cherry_ tipisnya melengkung; menyunggingkan senyum manis yang membuat sang dominan mabuk kepayang.

"Aku tidak pernah marah padamu, aku hanya kesal." Ujarnya sembari mengerucutkan bibir. "Kau tahu sendiri Chan, aku mudah cemburu tapi kau terus meladeni perhatian-perhatian para gadis di kantor."

" _Fine_ , _I regret_." Chanyeol mengelus pipi _chubby_ sang kekasih dengan jemari panjangnya. "Aku berjanji tak 'kan meladeni mereka lagi. Jadi, apa sarapan kita pagi ini?"

"Eumm.. Bacon? Telur mata sapi? Dan _toast_?" Baekhyun kembali menyunggingkan senyum manis. "Untuk minum... Espresso dan Machiatto.."

Seringai menggoda muncul di wajah Chanyeol; ketika tahu menu sarapan mereka. "Bacon dan telur.. _Breakfast couple_ , huh? Bacon and Eggyeol?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menggoda, sebelum akhirnya melontarkan tawa riang yang mampu mencerahkan hari seorang Park Chanyeol.

" _Happy Anniversary_ , sayang. Terimakasih atas semua perasaan, pengorbanan dan perhatian yang kau berikan. Harapanku, kita bisa menjalani waktu bersama, hingga maut memisahkan kita. Aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku. _Love You_ , Byu- ah.. Park Baekhyun.."

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat di kening Baekhyun yang tertutup oleh poni lembutnya.

" _Love You more,_ Park Chanyeol.."

* * *

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

* * *

[Notes] :

*Darl; itu maksudnya Darling

* * *

 **[A/N] :**

 **Masih dalam Rangka REPOST Fiksi CHANBAEK supaya readers makin mabok :v**

Maaf atas ketidakpuasan kalian para _readers_ yang mampir :v

Mohon maklum atas berantakannya diksi.

Salam telolet!

Aaltonen yang selalu tampan 😎

Fiksi ini dibuat dalam rangka memperingati #HappyChanBaekday pada tanggal 14 Juni 2017 /sungkem/

#614EverWithChanBaek


End file.
